Undangan Pesta
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Chap3 Update! Sebuah pesta dansa, seorang gadis dari masa lalu Lucci menemukan laki-laki itu di sana, sendirian. Dan dia mengajaknya untuk berdansa, mencoba mengingatkan Lucci tentang masa romantika dulu. LuccixHina.Very slight LuccixKalifa.
1. Undangan Pesta

**Rating: **T

**Ringkasan: **Kalau Kalifa tiba-tiba muncul di bar Blueno tanpa Iceburg, pasti ada apa-apanya. KalifaxLucci. No yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **Apa aku harus menuliskan ini di setiap fic? Karena jelas-jelas One Piece itu punya Oda-sama! Apa ada yang nggak tahu? Kebangetan!

**A/N: **Aku jarang bikin pairing di CP9, soalnya nggak banyak pilihan di sini. Apalagi aku NGGAK bikin yaoi, jadilah Kalifa sasaran utama (maafkan aku Kalifa nee-chan!). Kalian nggak berharap kalau aku buat het JyaburaxGatharine kan? Hum... kalau iya, bilang aja. Aku pasti mau bikin, hahahaha...

**Undangan Pesta **

Bar Blueno tidak pernah terlihat sepi. Apaladi di malam hari, ketika para tukang kayu Galley-La telah selesai bekerja. Dan karena tempat yang bisa di kunjungi di Water7 tidak banyak, mereka akan berkumpul di Bar Blueno, tempat mereka minum-minum dan mempermalukan diri sendiri begitu mulai mabuk. Paulie adalah salah seorang dari mereka. Dia sering minum banyak sampai setengah sadar. Jadi harus ada yang menjadi sukarelawan untuk menyeretnya pulang nanti. Biasanya sih sukarelawan itu adalah Lucci.

Singkatnya, ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk dikunjungi perempuan seperti Kalifa. Untuknya, tempat yang cocok adalah sebuah cafe yang bersih dan tenang. Sesuai pembawaannya yang kalem. Tapi, malam itu dia ada di depan meja bartender, meminum birnya dari mug besar. Dia melihat sekeliling bar dengan dahi berkerut. Ada begitu banyak pelecehan (dalam kamus kategori Kalifa, melirik sudah berarti pelecehan) di sana, mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak datang pada jam-jam begini. Sayangnya, malam itu adalah salah satu malam ketika Iceburg membebaskannya pergi. Bukannya Kalifa suka malam bebasnya, tapi saat dia bersama Iceburg, dia selalu disibukkan dengan urusan-urusan bisnis. Intinya, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini, Kalifa? Ouch… Mengapa kau memakai pakaian seksi begitu? Dasar tidak tahu malu!" sebuah seruan datang dari punggungnya. Tidak salah lagi, pasti Paulie. Kalifa bahkan tidak perlu menoleh untuk memastikan.

"Lupakan saja Paulie, kau tidak perlu melihat," Sebuah suara yang terdengar tua dan aneh menjawab Paulie. Itu adalah tukang kayu termuda di Dock 1, Kaku. "Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di sini, Kalifa. Jadi, kau sendiri? Dimana Iceburg-san?"

"Dia berkeras sedang tidak membutuhkan aku. Dia mengunci dirinya sendirian di kamar untuk alasan yang tidak aku tahu." Kalifa menjawab, meminum birnya.

"Dan kau meninggalkannya begitu saja? Maksudku, kau tidak mencoba mencari tahu apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" dia bertanya lagi, heran. Jika ini berhubungan dengan Pluton, seharusnya itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mencari tahu, tapi Kalifa menggeleng.

"Percayalah, Kaku, kau tidak ingin tahu. Lagipula ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan 'hal' itu," kata Kalifa, mengisyaratkan senjata yang sedang mereka buru. "Jadi, di mana Lucci?"

Ada jeda waktu beberapa saat ketika agen termuda itu mencoba mencerna informasi yang dia dengar, baru kemudian dia menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu. Di flatnya mungkin? Tapi tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak datang." Pemuda itu menghela napas. _'Kalau Lucci tidak ada, berarti aku yang harus menyeret Paulie pulang.'_ Dia melihat sahabat karibnya itu dengan sedih. Meski dia kadang minum, Kaku tidak begitu suka dengan bau orang-orang yang mabuk berat. Dan Paulie? Paulie pasti akan muntah setidaknya sekali dalam perjalannya pulang. Sehingga dia kadang-kadang heran, bagaimana Lucci bisa terus-terusan menjadi sukarelawan. Maksudnya, tanpa mematahkan leher Paulie.

"Dia datang tidak, ya?" Kalifa bertanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam suaranya. Tapi Kaku tidak memperhatikan ini.

"Tenang saja, dia biasanya datang sesudah... nah itu dia!" kata Kaku. Dia tersenyum pada partnernya. Lucci datang dengan pakaiannya yang biasa. Dia memakai celana panjang cokelat, suspender warna karamel di atas atasan putih tanpa lengan, dan sepatu hitam. Kaku memandang Lucci dengan lega. Kalau begitu sudah bukan tugasnya lagi untuk membawa orang-orang mabuk ini pulang.

"Kalifa, sungguh tidak disangka." Hatori mengoceh. Kalifa tersenyum tipis, lalu mengatur letak kacamatanya., kebiasaan kalau dia merasa gugup atau tidak tenang.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak akan lama."

Lucci duduk di kursi sebelah Kaku. "Aku senang kau datang." kata Kaku, tapi segera berhenti ketika melihat pandangan mematikan Lucci. Biarpun telah cukup lama menjadi partner Lucci, atau paling lama yang mungkin orang harapkan, dia masih tidak menyukai pandangan itu, atau mungkin karena dia takut? Well, Lucci memang menakutkan, dan _berbahaya_ dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Lucci! Ayo bergabunglah bersama kami!" sebuah seruan dari pojok Bar. Itu suara Paulie; tidak mungkin dia begitu kecuali... dia sudah mabuk.

"Tidak, Lucci tidak ingin minum dengan kalian malam ini." Hatori menjawab, mewakili tuannya Sebuah dengusan terdengar lagi dari pojok.

"Bir, Lucci? " Blueno bertanya.

"Baiklah, Lucci mau. Coo…."

Setelah mendapatkan birnya, Lucci minum dalam diam. Tapi Paulie datang dengan langkah yang sudah sempoyongan. Matanya merah, dan seperti biasa dia mudah sekali untuk mabuk. Dia menepuk bahu Lucci, bahu kiri tempat Hatori tidak bertengger, dengan keras. Dan hampir membuat Lucci tersedak, sementara birnya tumpah di atasan putihnya. Paulie tertawa melihat temannya terjahili, sementara Kalifa dan Kaku melihat Paulie dan Lucci dengan horor.

"Paulie, itu tidak sopan!" sergah Kaku said, melirik Lucci yang secara ajaib masih tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya. Satu hal yang Kaku herankan. Karena sulit sekali untuk bisa tetap tenang di tempat yang tidak bisa diprediksi seperti bar. Entah mengapa kecelakaan selalu terjadi di sini.

"Itu pelecehan, Paulie." kata Kalifa khas. Dia mengatur kaca mata di hidungnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum pengkhianatannya. Ini jarang sekali terjadi; melihat ada orang yang cukup berani untuk menjahili Lucci. Menjahili pemimpin mereka dalam misi kali ini berarti tidak sayang dengan nyawa.

"Lucci… jangan bilang kau jadi marah karena hal sepele begini." kata Paulie di tengah tawanya. Lucci memandang Paulie dengan pandangan yang mematikan, tapi tentu saja Paulie terlalu mabuk untuk memperhatikan atau memahami maksud dari pandangan ini.

"Cukup, Paulie. Kaku akan pergi denganmu." katanya kemudian, lewat ventriloquistnya.

"pa? Aku?" kata Kaku, kaget.

"Terserahlah. Tapi pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau bergabung juga." Paulie menyeret Kaku bersamanya ke pojok bar, di mana para chief dari Dock 1 dan tukang kayu tukang kayu lain berkumpul dan membuat kehebohan.

Kalifa mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari manapun dia menyimpan benda itu sebelumnya lalu mengulurkan benda itu pada Lucci.

"Ambillah." Lucci memandang Kalifa dengan pandangan yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai pandangan berterimakasih, kalau kau bisa bilang begitu, tapi dia tidak mengucapkan apapun. Lucci menerimanya dan membersihkan atasan putih yang ia kenakan sebisanya, sementara Kalifa meminum birnya.

"Lucci, aku kesini karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Nada suaranya menjadi serius. Lucci langsung memandangnya dengan intens, memberinya semacam sinyal ' Jika ini penting, jangan katakan di depan umum'.

"Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan 'itu'." Kalifa menambahkan cepat-cepat, pipinya tiba-tiba merona, meski itu bisa dicurigai sebagaiiefek dari bir yang dia minum.

"Coo, jadi ini tentang apa?"

Kalifa, lagi-lagi mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari manapun ia menyimpan benda itu sebelumnya. Kali ini benda itu adalah sebuah kartu undangan berukuran sedang.

"Akan ada pesta yang harus Iceburg-san hadiri. Sebenarnya sih ini tentang bisnis, tapi dia menginginkan seorang bodyguard untuk menemaninya." Dia tersenyum. "Hal-hal bisnis begini pasti sangat membosankan. Aneh sekali, kali ini dia ingin datang."

"Kalau begitu ajak saja Kaku."

"Kaku?" Kalifa mengangkat bahu, memandang pemuda yang sedang dipaksa minum bir dari mug kayu besar ukuran standar Tyrestone. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Mungkin sebaiknya jangan. Lagipula Iceburg-san ingin kau yang pergi."

"Bagaimana kalau Paulie? Kita tahu kalau Iceberg-san sangat mempercayainya."

"Dia akan meneriaki setiap perempuan di pesta karena pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Iceburg-san merasa lebih baik tidak memberitahunya tentang hal ini."

Lucci mengambil kartu itu dengan jijik. Tepat saat Kaku kembali dari tempat Paulie dan yang lainnya. Pipinya bersemu merah dan dia tersenyum lebar, sementara bau bir tercium lumayan menyengat dari jaketnya.

"Paulie kelihatannya sedang senang. Aku penasaran, berapa lama gajinya akan bertahan." katanya. Dia duduk di kursinya yang tadi dan melihat kartu di tangan Lucci."Apa itu?"

"Undangan." kata Kalifa kalem.

"Undangan?" Kaku bertanya, heran.

"Ya." Kalifa meminum sisa bir di mugnya sampai habis, lalu bangkit. "Kurasa sekarang sudah cukup larut. Aku harus kembali ke tempat Iceburg-san." Kalifa bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengangguk pada Blueno. Tapi dari pertama ia melangkah, Kaku langsung tahu kalau Kalifa, meski tidak kelihatan mabuk, sudah minum cukup banyak. Terlihat dari langkah anggun dan kokoh yang biasa, saat itu Kalifa agak tidak stabil.

"Ah, kau sudah mau pergi? Kau mau aku mengantar...?"

"Kami antar kau pulang." Lucci tiba-tiba bicara, atau Hatori? sebelum Kaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Eh? Lucci?" Kaku bertanya, heran. Meski tidak dikatakan, dia tahu kalau 'kami' yang dimaksud Lucci tidak melibatkan dirinya. Karena Lucci harus menampakkan kesan kalau Hatori yang bicara, jadi kata ganti 'kami' mengarah pada Lucci dan Hatori sendiri.

"Sampai ketemu di tempat kerja besok." kata Kalifa dengan senyum sopan sekretarisnya.

Kaku tidak tersenyum. Kalau Lucci tidak di sini, berarti... Dia melihat ke arah pojok bar, tempat dia tadi diseret Paulie. Tempat itu penuh dengan onggokan tubuh yang tidak beraturan. Tyrestone ada di paling bawah, kemudian Paulie melintang aneh di atasnya, sementara Lulu sepertinya tidak cukup sadar tentang keadaan sekitarnya. Kaku melihat ke arah Blueno, yang menyembunyikan senyum pengkhianatan. Dia menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa mereka pulang., puas?"

**Pie njuk kan?**** Gimana ini? Kuharap, bagi para CP9 lover di luar sana, atau siapa saja yang udah baca fic ini, review please? CnC are welcome! Aku nggak keberatan (atau nggak peduli?) flare. Jadi flamer di luar sana... siapkan flaremu!**

**Hai...hai... Aku cuma penasaran, kenapa kalau fic bertema CP9 sama Water7 jarang di review, apa karena nggak banyak yang suka ya? Padahal arc itu keren banget! Villain-villainnya juga cakep(lho?). Jadi aku mohon kesediannya buat para pembaca sekalian (aku matur tengkyu!) untuk review, sepedes apapun itu, aku sangat menghargainya!**

**Thanks for reading by the way. Hope you enjoy :D .**


	2. Pesta Dansa

**Rating:** T

**Ringkasan:** Kalifa merindukan pemandangan ini: Lucci dengan setelan hitamnya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat laki-laki itu mengenakannya? Dua tahun? Mungkin lebih...

**Disclaimer:** One Piece bukan punyaku, tapi fic ini punyaku. Biar seabal apapun, jangan diplagiat.

**A/N**: Mungkin sedikit mengecewakan... aku minta maaf sebelumnya. Abal dan mungkin ada yang typoo, aku nggak tahu. Don't like? Just flare... I am serious.

**Pesta Koktail **

Kalifa tidak pernah menyadarinya: betapa dia merindukan pemandangan ini, Lucci dengan setelah hitamnya yang rapi lengkap dengan topi dan Hattori di bahu kanannya. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat Lucci seperti ini? Dua tahun? Sepertinya lebih.

Dan meski Lucci tidak bicara sepatah pun. Kalifa cukup senang melihat ketua misinya ini berdandan begitu. Sedikit senyuman lolos dari bibirnya: Lucci pandai berdansa, dan di pesta ini dia bisa menjadi bintang perhatian.

_Dia bisa, tapi tidak mau. _

Kebiasaan sebagai agen untuk tidak menarik perhatian apapun, siapapun, dan kapanpun. Tapi siapa tahu posisi Iceburg dan ketenarannya sebagai walikota Water 7 dapat mempengaruhi hal ini. Akan sedikit sulit menyembunyikan seorang Lucci jika keadaannya begini.

"Mau berdansa?" Sebuah tawaran dansa lagi. Kalifa memandang rekannya dengan geli, sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan dengan bebas dalam misi kali ini. Karena Lucci membutuhkannya tetap hidup untuk membayangi Iceburg, jadi setidak suka apapun dia terhadap Kalifa, Lucci tidak bisa dan tidak boleh melukainya.

"Dia tidak berdansa, coo..." Langkah yang salah. Wanita yang menawari Lucci dansa itu malah terlihat lebih tertarik setelah tahu laki-laki di depannya seorang ventriloquist. Dan wanita itu bertanya lebih banyak, sepertinya hanya untuk mendengar suara ventriloquistnya lagi. Kalifa tidak bisa menyalahkan Lucci kalau dia jadi jengkel.

"Sepertinya Lucci sudah mendapat pasangan dansa. Bagaimana denganmu?" Iceburg muncul tiba-tiba. Di tangannya terdapat sebatang anggur merah, sementara Tyranosaurus mencicit dengan bola kecil di kedua tangannya. Sepertinya walikota itu tidak melupakan peliharannya meski dalam suasana apapun. Kalifa memandang bosnya dengan hormat. "Kelihatannya tidak begitu, pak. Lihat bagaimana Lucci mencoba menolaknya."

"Tapi wanita itu seperti karet." Iceburg tersenyum geli. "Kau tidak mencoba menyelamatkannya?"

"Menyelamatkannya? Maksud bapak?" Kalifa bertanya, sedikit curiga melihat senyuman Iceburg yang memang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Kita sudah bersusah payah membawanya ke sini kan? Buat dia menikmati pestanya." Kalifa mengernyitkan dahi, tapi dia sembunyikan dengan mengatur kacamatanya. Sebenarnya bukan 'kita' yang bersusah payah membawa Lucci, tapi 'dirinya'. Dia harus mengantarkan undangan pesta ke bar Blueno, mendengar Paulie meneriakinya untuk yang kesejuta kali, mendapat tatapan mata yang melecehkan dari pengunjung bar (meski ini hanya pendapatnya saja), dan akhirnya harus berdebar-debar ketika menyerahkan undangan itu ke tangan Lucci. Kalifa tidak tahu apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan laki-laki itu, entah akan merobek undangan itu atau menghancurkannya begitu saja.

"Mengapa diam saja, ajak Lucci berdansa atau apa. Sepertinya Lucci sudah siap membunuh gadis itu." Iceburg tertawa, jelas dia hanya memaksudkan kata-katanya sebagai candaan. Tapi ini Lucci, sesuatu yang hanya 'untuk bercanda' ini bisa menjadi serius kalau menyangkut laki-laki itu.

"Tapi saya di sini untuk menemani bapak. Dan sebagai sekretaris yang baik saya akan mendampingi bapak menemui relasi bisnis, bagaimana?" Kalifa masih mencoba menolak. _Lagipula memang ini kan, tugasnya sebagai sekretaris?_

Iceburg mendengus pelan. Dia memetik satu buah anggur lagi dari tangkainya untuk diberikan pada Tyranosaurus. "Kita tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku sedang mencoba menikmati pesta tanpa urusan bisnis," Dia mengeluh. "Karena itu aku tidak memerlukanmu. Aku tidak apa-apa sendirian."

"Tapi saya tidak setuju."

"Apapun katamulah, Kalifa." Dia mengusir Kalifa dengan tangannya, mendorongnya untuk melakukan aksi penyelamatan Lucci yang sepertinya sudah mendekati batas kesabarannya.

Kalifa menghela napas. Kalau Iceburg sudah mengusirnya begini...

"Lucci, sudah lama menunggu?" Kalifa menyapa. Dia tersenyum melihat gadis di depannya melihatnya dengan tidak suka.

"Kalifa." Lucci menjawab, dengan Hatori-nya tentu saja. Entah, di wajahnya ada tanda-tanda kelegaan.

"Kau mau berdansa?" Kalifa bertanya, sedikit berspekulasi. Dia tahu Lucci tidak akan mau, tapi untuk melepaskan diri dari gadis cerewet itu...

"Dia mau."

Kalifa memandang Lucci dengan tidak percaya, tapi laki-laki itu benar-benar menariknya menjauh. Menjauh ke kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa. Tapi mereka tidak berhenti di lantai dansa, Lucci hanya menariknya menjauh. Itu saja, dia ingin terbebas dari gadis cerewet tadi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar ingin berdansa."

"Apa?"

Kalifa mengangkat bahu. "Bukan apa-apa." Dia tersenyum, lalu memandang sekitarnya. Dia melihat lumayan banyak orang di aula pesta, beberapa dikenalnya sebagai pejabat pemerintah dan pembesar angkatan laut, selain beberapa kapten dan bawahannya. Awalnya dia mengira pesta ini hanya dihadiri para pebisnis. Sepertinya dia salah.

Tiba-tiba Lucci mendekapnya dengan erat, sementara Hatori terbang ke udara.

"Luc..."

"Kau melihat Iceburg berhubungan dengan siapa saja di pesta?" Lucci berbisik pelan di telinganya. Tentu saja, memangnya apalagi alasan dia melakukan itu kalau bukan untuk bicara begini? Suara musik dan dengung percakapan orang-orang akan menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia bicara. Sebuah teknik yang bagus. Tapi Kalifa harus menenangkan jantungnya sebelum dia menjawab.

"Iceburg bicara dengan beberapa orang. Tapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Itu hanya urusan bisnis biasa." Kalifa juga berbisik di telinga Lucci. Lucci memang lebih tinggi darinya, tapi itu tidak masalah karena dia memakai hak tinggi.

Lucci melepaskan dekapannya, dan secepat itu pula Hatori kembali ke bahu tuannya. Kalifa melirik Lucci. Wajahnya masih impasif seperti biasa, wajah poker. Mengapa dia tadi begitu berharap? Rasanya wajahnya memanas seketika. Dia membutuhkan minuman dingin.

Lucci menyetop seorang pelayan bertuxedo dan mengambilkan minuman, menawarinya tanpa kata-kata. Timingnya tepat sekali...

Ini akan menghalanginya dari tawaran dansa siapapun. Termasuk dirinya.

"Terimakasih."

Lucci mengangguk. Dan dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sesuatu, atau seseorang, well sebenarnya dia mengamati Iceburg yang tidak jauh dengan mereka. Kalifa melihatnya juga: Iceburg sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Bisa jadi urusan mereka hanya bisnis, tapi...

Lucci membungkuk ke arahnya, melakukan apa yang orang kira adalah ciuman di telinga atau pipi. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak melakukan hal itu. Dia kembali berbisik. "Kembalilah, tapi jangan sampai dia tahu kalau kau ada di dekatnya."

Kalifa tahu ini adalah perintah. Tidak ada gunanya membantah, meski itu berarti dia akan berada jauh dari Lucci sepanjang sisa pesta. Kalifa membalas 'ciuman' Lucci dengan cara serupa. Dia juga berbisik. "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu dari gadis manapun lagi."

Kalifa masih memegang gelasnya saat dia meninggalkan Lucci. Dia membaur dengan tamu pesta dan mengambil posisi yang cukup dekat dengan Iceburg untuk mendengar apa yang laki-laki itu bicarakan dengan kenalannya, tapi juga cukup jauh sampai Iceburg tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi dia juga masih bisa melihat Lucci dari tempatnya. Laki-laki itu bergerak mendekati seseorang. Seseorang yang juga kenal. Seperti kebalikan dari dirinya yang berambut pirang, orang itu berambut pink panjang dan lurus. Dia masih mengenakan setelan hitam formalnya meskipun di dalam pesta koktail. Kalifa langsung mengenali rokok di bibir gadis itu dan kacamata yang terletak di rambutnya. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut melihat Lucci membawa gadis itu ke lantai dansa. Sementara dirinya hanya melewati tempat itu.

"Kau kehilangan dia rupanya?" sebuah suara yang lagi-lagi mengagetkannya. Kalifa berdebar sesaat, dia ketahuan. Iceburg memergokinya. Seharusnya laki-laki itu tidak boleh tahu kalau dia ada di dekat sana.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Kalifa menghirup anggurnya, menelan kekecewaan.

"Bukankah gadis itu angkatan laut? Kurasa aku pernah mendengar namanya sekali."

"Saya juga."

Iceburg memandang sekretarisnya, dan Lucci bergantian. "Dan Lucci itu, nma...dia pedansa yang bagus. Aku tidak tahu itu. Kau tahu?"

"Tidak." Kalifa berbohong.

"Sayang sekali, mungkin membawanya ke pesta bukan ide yang bagus."

"Ya."

Iceburg melirik Kalifa lagi, apa barusan gadis itu benar-benar mengakuinya? Membawa Lucci ke pesta bukanlah ide yang bagus. Dan dia mengatakan 'ya'. Mungkinkah jika gadis itu tahu akan jadi begini akhirnya? Dia menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu kau juga bisa berdansa?"

"Ya...eh. tidak!" Kalifa kaget. "Apa maksud bapak?"

"Kau bisa." Iceburg tersenyum. "Kalau begitu berdansalah denganku." Dia menarik Kalifa ke lantai dansa. Kalifa hanya punya beberapa detik untuk meletakkan gelas minumannya dan mengikuti Iceburg. Dia tahu Lucci akan memandangnya dengan tajam. Tapi bukannya Lucci yang menyuruhnya membayangi Iceburg? Dan sepertinya Iceburg juga tidak sejelek itu berdansa. Kalifa memandang orang lain di sekitarnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin peduli, dan rasa kecewa memang mendorongnya untuk ini, merasa seperti ini. Untuk beberapa saat saja... mungkin, dia ingin menikmatinya.

**Abaaaaaallll! Hiks...aku mati ide. Tapi fic ini harus beda dengan fic fluff-ku yang satunya. Jadi aku bingung. Ini juga karena pengaruh otak yang capek. Astaghanaga... mungkin aku bahkan siap untuk flare, jadi yang berniat nge-flare...silahkan saja. Kirimkan flare terbaik kalian, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya sebagai ganjaran.**


	3. Girl in Pink

**Rate** : T

**Summary** : Chap3 Update! Sebuah pesta dansa, seorang gadis dari masa lalu Lucci menemukan laki-laki itu di sana, sendirian. Dan dia mengajaknya untuk berdansa, mencoba mengingatkan Lucci tentang masa romantika dulu. slight LuccixKalifa.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece © Eichiro Oda. _Plot is mine, don't take out without credit. _

**A/N**: Udah lama banget sejak aku punya ide buat nerusin fic ini, tapi karena akhir-akhir ini moodku lagi bagus, update jadi lebih lancar Fic ini buat Iceburg Water7 yang sudah mengingatkanku soal masa-masa LuCa lagi. Enjoy the story...

.

.

**Girl in Pink **

.

Lucci melihat sekumpulan orang _marine_ penting yang datang dengan seragam mereka, kelihatannya itu adalah sebuah cara untuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis yang datang ke pesta. Sedikit kuno, tapi kalau mereka memiliki jabatan yang tinggi dan wajah yang menarik, mungkin itu akan berhasil. Baginya, jas yang dia kenakan terlihat sudah cukup resmi untuk menandakan posisinya... atau tidak. Karena bukan karena itu dia memakai setelan hitamnya: dia datang karena Iceburg menginginkannya ikut ke pesta yang diadakan pemerintah ini, sebagai media untuk memperluas koneksi yang telah ada, juga untuk memperbaiki koneksi, kalau memang ada yang perlu dilakukan dengan koneksi mereka yang tengah bermasalah. Dan pesta ini bisa menjadi sarana yang baik untuk melihat siapa saja kira-kira orang yang berhubungan dengan Iceburg secara langsung. Pekerjaannya sebagai tukang kayu di _Dock_ 1 menghalanginya untuk memata-matai walikota Water7 itu, karena itulah mereka membutuhkan Kalifa, orang terdekat yang bisa ditempatkan di samping Iceburg dalam konteksnya sebagai seorang sekretaris.

Dan dia baru saja mengirim gadis itu untuk kembali ke posnya, mengamati, dan mencari tahu hal-hal menarik yang mungkin Iceburg coba untuk sembunyikan dalam pesta ini. Agak kejam memang, karena gadis itu baru saja menyelamatkannya dari para gadis 'gurita' yang berkeras untuk mengajaknya berdansa. Tapi bagaimanapun, misi mereka lebih penting dari itu. Mereka bisa berdansa kapan saja, setelah misi ini selesai, di mana saja yang Kalifa inginkan, tentu saja kalau gadis itu bisa membujuknya. Sesuatu yang jarang berhasil terjadi: membujuk Rob Lucci.

Lucci meminum anggur merah di gelasnya, lalu mengamati ruangan pesta lagi, lantai dansa terlihat semakin penuh oleh orang-orang yang berdansa.

"Hei, apa ini yang Hina lihat? Seorang teman lama..." Suara manis seorang perempuan terdengar di antara denting-denting piano yang lembut. Lucci menoleh, melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang tengah tersenyum padanya. Lucci mengenali gadis itu sebagai salah seorang petinggi _marine_. Gadis itu tidak mengenakan seragamnya, dia tahu cara berpesta tentu saja, sebaliknya dia mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu muda yang serasi dengan rambutnya. Terlihat sangat cantik.

Lucci tersenyum tipis saat melihat Hina, memastikan gadis itu melihat senyumnya, lalu memandangnya dengan asing.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu? Kurupppo..." Lucci menggunakan Hattori untuk bicara, meskipun itu dengan Hina, orang yang dia kenal sekali sejak mereka masih _trainee_ di pulau CP9, orang yang memberinya burung merpati untuk yang pertama kali.

"Lucu sekali, untuk orang yang mirip dengan teman Hina... kau juga mempunyai hobi yang sama." Hina mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Hattori, tapi burung itu enggan menyambut tangannya, dia tetap berdiam di bahu Lucci. "Bukan burung yang sama tentu saja." gumamnya, menarik tangannya lagi.

"Hina kehilangan partner dansanya karena ada sekumpulan bajak laut yang menarik perhatian partnernya, kau mau menemani Hina berdansa?"

Satu tawaran dansa lagi.

Lucci tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk. Hina juga tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya lagi, yang kemudian disambut oleh Lucci. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lantai dansa, sementara Hattori terbang entah ke mana. Sepertinya burung itu tahu kalau Lucci tidak akan membutuhkannya untuk bicara, setidaknya dalam dansa mereka, saat tidak ada orang yang akan memperhatikan orang lain kecuali pasangan dansanya. Fakta kalau Lucci akan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bicara bukanlah sesuatu yang akan tertangkap oleh siapapun. Karena mereka tidak mengenalnya, meski Lucci bisa menyebutkan nama setiap petinggi marine yang ada di sana.

"Sebuah misi?" bisik Hina di telinga Lucci sementara mereka berdansa perlahan di antara pasangan-pasangan lain. Lucci menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

"Dengan gadis pirang itu?" tanya Kalifa lagi.

"Kau melihatnya."

"Tentu saja. Gadis itu mencoba mengajak Lucci berdansa tadi, dan gagal." Lucci memperhatikan nada bicara Hina. Hina memang angkuh, dan dia punya semacam persaingan dengan Kalifa, sejak mereka kecil, sejak mereka masih sebagai _trainee_.

"Kau tidak berubah." bisik Lucci.

"Tidak sopan, Hina berubah lebih banyak, dia sekarang bertambah cantik, semakin kuat, dan punya banyak bawahan di marine." Hina memandang Lucci dengan tidak setuju. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Lucci dan berbisik lagi, "Dan, Lucci... Lucci berubah menjadi seperti yang Hina pikirkan, lebih tampan, dan _gentleman_. Pasti ada banyak gadis _marine_ yang membicarakan Lucci di belakang."

Lucci membentuk senyum-seringainya yang khas. Aneh mendengar Hina mengatakan kata _gentleman _sebagai deskripsinya. Dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang mungkin membuat orang menyebutnya seperti itu. Dan untuk gadis-gadis yang membicarakannya di belakang, tentu saja lebih banyak laki-laki yang melakukannya, itupun karena mereka membicarakan reputasinya yang sangat 'tidak biasa' menyeramkan.

"Aku akan menganggapnya pujian, terimakasih."

"Karena itu memang pujian." Hina tersenyum, "Dan sebaiknya Lucci memuji Hina juga, karena seperti yang Lucci lihat, gagal menjadi seorang CP9 bukan menjadi akhir Hina. Hina membuat banyak orang iri." katanya lagi dengan puas.

"Pujian apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hina memandang Lucci dengan tidak setuju. "Lucci tidak bisa memikirkan pujian seperti apa untuk Hina? Hina tersinggung. Kau memang jarang memuji."

"Karena jarang ada yang layak untuk dipuji." Lucci menambahkan, membuat Hina mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kalau begitu apa Lucci memuji gadis pirang itu juga? Yang sekarang sedang berdansa di sana?"

_Gadis pirang yang berdansa? Kalifa? Berdansa?_

Lucci memutar Hina untuk bisa melihat hal yang gadis itu lihat, dari nada bicaranya gadis itu seperti baru saja mengetahui sesuatu. Dan benar saja, dia melihat gadis yang lain. Seorang gadis pirang dengan gaun hitam cantik. Gadis itu tengah berdansa dengan walikota. Lucci menyipitkan matanya, tidak senang.

_Ketahuan dan gagal, sayang sekali... _

"Hina kecewa. Tapi untungnya Hina mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari gadis pirang itu. Gadis pirang di sana pasti sangat berharap untuk berada di tempat Hina sekarang. Berada dalam pelukan Rob Lucci." Hina tersenyum dan memandang Lucci, mendekatkan jarak mereka berdua. Lucci menegang selama sedetik, mengalihkan langkah Hina menjadi sebuah pelukan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisiknya.

Hina mengerutkan dahinya sepintas, tapi kemudian mengembangkan senyuman lagi. "Hina hanya ingin tahu apakah Lucci berubah pikiran tentang Hina setelah sekian lama ini, apakah Lucci akan kembali pada Hina setelah Lucci melepaskannya."

"Kita tidak pernah bersama."

"Seperti itulah Lucci melepaskan Hina." Gadis itu menggeleng. "Lucci lebih menyukai gadis pirang."

"Aku tidak mengatakannya begitu."

"Benar, Lucci tidak mengatakannya, tapi mata Lucci yang bicara." Hina tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Lucci, dia melihat laki-laki itu sebentar dan mencium singkat pipinya. "Satu lagi hal di mana Hina kalah dari gadis pirang itu. Aku yakinkan ini adalah yang terakhir"

Hina tersenyum. "Anggap itu ciuman perpisahan. Kali ini Hina yang akan melepaskan Lucci. Dan Lucci akan memohon Hina untuk kembali." Dia membuat gerakan yang anggun dengan rambutnya, lalu berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Lucci di lantai dansa. Lucci melihat marine itu menjauh dan tersenyum tipis, tidak lama, Hattori kembali mengepakkan sayapnya untuk kembali ke bahu Lucci. Saat itu Lucci melihat sesuatu yang lain. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaun hitam cantik tengah berdiri sendirian di lantai dansa, memandang ke arahnya dengan intens. Gadis itu, Kalifa.

.

.

Hina-Kalifa-Lucci pernah ketemu di pulau CP9 sewaktu masih kecil? O.o itu trivial yang aku karang kok. Soalnya pas aku liat gambarnya Oda buat Hina yang masih anak-anak yang lagi main-main sama burung-burung, kalau bukan ayam sih -_-; aku jadi kepikiran untuk membuat fic soal relasi mereka. Lagipula Hina itu mirip sama Kalifa lho...

Apakah fic ini kependekan? Aku bingung mau nambahin lagi gimana? Sudut pandangnya Kalifa? Bukannya udah di chap sebelumnya? Ini salah satu fic yang bakal aku hidupkan lagi di FOPI, buat yang suka Z/R, LuCa, LawMon, MiPero, ZoPero, atau pair lain yang melibatkan orang-orang ini, sumonggo ditunggu fic-fic selanjutnya

Review, please?


End file.
